


Off the List

by Acramia



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Community: cap_ironman, Established Relationship, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Stony Bingo, Stony Bingo 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 10:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acramia/pseuds/Acramia
Summary: There’s something warm about taking Steve back to one of the bars where he and Rhodey usually prowl to during their MIT days.





	Off the List

**Author's Note:**

> I am my own Beta. 
> 
> Bingo Square: Dark Alley

There’s something warm about taking Steve back to one of the bars where he and Rhodey usually prowl to during their MIT days. The Druid Pub is located in the heart of Cambridge’s Inman Square. It’s much closer to Harvard, but the quality of the food and tap beer outweighs the snooty crowd atmosphere it comes with. Besides, this was the bar they frequent to if he and Rhodey wanted to go incognito for awhile.

So when he mentioned to Steve over a forkful of Shepard’s Pie that this bar is a safe zone (as what Rhodey would define as: not a tainted bar. Golden Rule: No picking up or getting pick up by other people at this bar), he should’ve noticed the glint from Steve’s eyes. But the pie was distracting and the Irish beans were so good that he just continued eating on and telling Steve they should bring Bucky and Rhodey with them next time.

It was a little over ten in the evening and the DJ starts to play some music as people slowly trickle into the bar. It’s a Friday night so Tony knows that it would get crowded later on but he’s not worried that they’d be recognized if they leave soon.

“You done?” Tony asked Steve, all the seven plates on the blonde’s side of the table empty aside from the meal’s garnishments.

Steve nodded as he placed a wad of bills on the table before Tony can even ask for the check. “Let’s go.”

Standing up, he pulled Tony close to him, as if he were about to lead him onto the dance floor. Tony rested his cheek against his shoulder. “Steve, as much as I want to dance with you, I don’t think you’ll appreciate the college crowd much.”

Steve merely tightened his hold on Tony as he led them through the dance floor, passed the bar and the restrooms and through the back door that opened onto a dimly lit alley.

“Steve?”

Caging the smaller man against the brick wall, Steve cupped the side of Tony’s face, his thumb stroking his cheek. “I thought you might want to take this off your safe zone list with Rhodes when we get back.”

“Huh? Oh. _Oh. Yes, we can do that._ ” His arms encircled Steve, hugging him against him.

“Good.” Steve buried one hand in Tony’s hair and dragged his face up to his with a searing kiss. Tony wrapped both arms around him and writhed against him, sliding up and down Steve’s thigh with a moan of pleasure. Steve trailed down his throat; he licked and nipped at it, his every cry of pleasure fueling their desires. Tony fumbled at the blonde’s pants, expertly undoing his belt, sliding down the zipper. The cool air night made Steve gasp as Tony exposed his erection, then Tony’s fingers almost stopped his heart as he stroked him.

Not one to be left out, Steve loosens his hold to undo Tony’s pants as well. Steve made sure Tony was looking at him when he generously licks his palm. Tony’s breath hitched. “Can’t you be more obscene? That is so un-captain ameri—fuck.”

With one last lick, Steve wrapped his hand around their cocks together. “Are you really complaining about that?”

Their foreheads are pressed together, breathing each other as they thrust in rhythm to Steve’s large hand. Tony’s world shrank to the space the two of them shared. All of his being focused on the feel of Steve’s hands around them, their cocks sliding together with their pre-come making it more smoothly, the erotic smell of passion that clung to them. He was helpless to do anything but moan with pleasure as Steve’s hand’s stroke and twist them closer to their end.

“Steve, _please._ ”

Their hips start to thrust faster and craze and when Steve’s thumb circled the head of his cock, Tony held tightly to Steve as he reaches climax, his seed spilling between them. And after a thrust or two, Steve soon followed, his scream muffled when he bit Tony’s shoulder. Steve spilled a large load of his cum, making more mess on their shirts and jeans but Tony couldn’t even make himself care about it.

Their spasms slowly subsiding, Tony sagged back on the wall. He can feel Steve feathering kisses on his shoulder he bit earlier. Gradually, he began to return to his senses. He heard traffic on the street and the heavy throb of bass notes from inside the pub.

With effort, Steve pushed away from Tony. “Sorry, I made a mess.”

Tony snorted. “No, you’re not.” They both know how Steve really feels with his cum on Tony. “Take us back to the hotel, Cap.”

When they had cleaned up and rearranged their clothing as quickly they can, Tony turned Steve toward leading to the parking lot. “And when we get back, you’re the one telling Rhodey to take the Druid off the list.”

**Author's Note:**

> The Druid Pub is a real place according to Yelp.


End file.
